Teenage Agent Two
by Planet Mads
Summary: Tk and Matt, the Japanese secret serivce's top agents have a problem. Their friends, Kari and Tai have been kidnapped and it's now with a handful of new gadgets the pair have to save them before it's to late.
1. Chapter One

Author's notes: Here it is after months of musings the sequel to Teenage Agent. I suggest you read that first as this might not make that much sense.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Japanese secret service or some of the ideas for the weapons I nicked a few from T.V. shows.

Teenage Agent Two.

            Tk laughed at Matt's joke as he got up from the sofa. After their mission, (Illness to everyone including their friends) they had become inseparable. Their parents after releasing how much the brothers depended on each other made certain that the two spent lots of time together. Like tonight, Matt was staying over and they were going to watch a horror movie after coming back from their fourth mission. Their parents wouldn't like this of course, but what they didn't know couldn't hurt them. Tk began searching the fridge for ice-cream when a pinging sound went off. Sighing the smaller blonde joined Matt on the sofa, handing him a bowl and waited. A few minutes later the TV flickered and a man with black hair appeared before them.

"What's up Genjo?"

"Tk, Matt we need you right away."

"You always do."

"This is important." He growled and he fiddled around with something and Matt and Tk found themselves going down very fast.

            Tk's bowl slipped from his fingers and smashed on the floor when the sofa finally stopped after following the programmed train tracks to the base. Matt glowered at Genjo as he flattened his hair, Tk smiled. He didn't care if he looked a mess.

"What do you want now? We've only just got back." Matt hissed as he relaxed further back into the sofa. Tk joined him, they didn't plan on going on another mission so soon. Shaking his head Genjo pressed a button, the sofa flipped over sending Matt and Tk onto the floor.

"Why are you always so annoying?"

Genjo just sent them a smile and gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. Reluctantly the two sat down and the man started.

"Prepare yourselves because you're not going to like this."

"What makes you think going and getting ourselves nearly killed all the time, likeable?"

Genjo shook his head at Matt, and the pair noticed he looked weary, more so then when his parents were caught.

"Someone who goes by the name of Hakuma, has recently been causing a lot of trouble."

"Who do you know their name?"

"They always right it on the walls in white."

"Ah."

"They've been working their way up the crime scale. First small shops then jewellers then banks. They're causing a lot of trouble and recently they just kidnapped two children. They left a note saying that two of our agents should come and get them."

"Who have they got?"

"They have the Kamiyas."

Tk's breath caught in his throat and he found himself shaking slightly. Matt however exploded.

"What do you mean they have the Kamiyas? They can't have Tai and Kari. They just can't!"

"Somehow they've found out that you're friends. Why do you think we made you swear not to tell them you were agents. It would be putting them in danger."

"They're in danger anyway!"

"I know and that's what we must change. There is a problem."

"What?" Tk whispered leaning forward, he would get them back. No one was going to hurt his friends.

"They left clues that only you could work out. It appears they've been watching the four of you for a while."

"They only want us to find them." Tk stated leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes.

"Yes, they probably think you're an easier target to get information of the secret services out of."

"Well they got that wrong! I'm going to kick their arse when I find them."

"Calm down Matt. You won't be able to think probably with anger clouding your vision." The blonde dropped into his chair, covering his face with his hands. The doors suddenly slammed open and in stormed Nancy Takaishi her face full of anger.

"Mary talked to me today." Matt swore under his breath, Mary was a friend of his mother's and had come in on Genjo giving Tk and Matt a talk the other day. They hadn't found her after, and she had obviously gone to their parents.

"It appears that you have been sending my sons on missions without telling me!"

"Now Nancy - "

"No Genjo you listen to me! You are sending my sons out, possibly to die. Stopping them from doing their homework, and not letting them have normal lives. And you appear to be sending them out on another mission."

"They are not normal children. And they are going out to save the Kamiyas."

Nancy faltered, staring at him. "W . .  what?"

"Their children have been captured and your sons are the only ones that can save them."

            Nancy sighed and leaned against Malcolm's shoulder as she watched the two motorbikes with her son's on drive off.

"Why do bad things always happen to us?"

She whispered as she turned and buried her face in his chest.

"I don't know Nancy. I really don't know." He replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

~*~

            Tai Kamiya was having a bad day. First off he had gotten his sister annoyed with him, then when he went out Sora had told him off for annoying Kari and made him to go back and apologise. When they had finally made up they got into trouble for ruining the pillows and messing up the room. They had habit of throwing stuff at each other when they were annoyed. After that they had taken a short cut through an alley, a usual habit of theirs but it turned out someone was waiting for them. After being smacked round the head, tied up and dragged into a car they were taken to an helicopter. After flying for hours they had arrived in a jungle somewhere. And after being tied up in a dungeon for who knows how long they had been dragged out and tied to a pole back to back. Today was probably one of his worst days ever.

"You okay Kari?"

"I'm alright. Just annoyed. When we all went to _camp _there was a reason for the bad guys to capture and hurt us. We were going to defeat them but here we're just normal children, they have no reason to do anything to us now."

"Actually we have."

Tai looked up and scowled, a man with light blonde hair stood before them. He was huge, incredibly strong and could probably pick up a baby whale. This was the same guy that had knocked him round the head earlier.

"You do? Care to tell us?"

Kari couldn't see the man, but Tai could and he saw his piggy eyes narrowing. Sometimes his sister was too much like him, for though Kari usually had a quiet and calm manner she was a lot like her brother. Strong headed, determined and courageous. No one could be as courageous as him but she was the closest.

"Little girl, you're here  'cos of who you are."

"I'm afraid I don't speak the language for idiots. Please try Japanese."

Growling he turned and stormed to the other side of the pole, his face red with anger. Tai heard Kari gulp and he begged that something, _anything _happen that would stop piggy face from turning his sister into a mass of blood and guts.

"Now now Kenko, we don't want to hurt the bargaining chip . . . yet."

Tai couldn't see who said that, and he could tell that by the way Kari was squirming she couldn't either.

"They'll arrive tomorrow, until then keep them quiet."

"Uh oh." Kari whispered, and then she slumped forward in the ropes.

"Kari? What have you - "

He didn't finish as a hand had whacked him hard over the head.

~*~

            Tk sighed, the note had said that there would be clues were they were captured and it would be the start of a 'treasure hunt' game that would lead them to Tai and Kari. He began to  run his gadgets over through his head. Bullet proof jacket, that was a usual now, metal dissolver in a special 'hair gel' tube, a gameboy and game which if you pressed in the right code turned out to be a mini bomb, the wrist watch that connected to the base, yet again another usual and then there was the sunglasses, they had lots of different modes including being able to see through walls. He stopped his motorbike and leaned it against the wall, Matt copied his movements. They two shared a look before pulling on their glasses and walking into the alley. Fiddling with the side of the sunglasses Tk switched it to heat sensitive mode and took a quick check. No one was hiding in the shadows, he looked over at Matt who nodded at him. No unusual electronic devices. Their watches had been updated, they could now sweep areas for electronic bugs and so on. While also being able to scan information into the watch and have it tell you what it was made of and where it came from. They began moving forward slowly checking everything, it was when Matt did a fingerprint sweep of the wall that they found some clues. Kari's and Tai's fingerprints were on it, but they looked as if they had just been put there normally like they were resting. Wiping off his sunglasses Tk gave the wall a more thorough check.

"There's a lose stone here." Matt murmured, running his fingers round the edge. Tk slipped his glasses back on and after checking that there  was nothing behind it gave Matt the okay. Matt suck his fingernails into the cracks and began to pull, it came away easily and inside was a note. Opening it up the pair read it thoroughly.

_Well done you two, you have found the first step._

_Where are sunny days always spent? Where a group first met after long. To talk of school, jobs and other things. See if you can find this spot under a great umbrella as Tai used to say._

_Now a word of warning, be you alone for their throats shall be split if you are not._

"Where would that be?"

"Someone where we spend when it is sunny. Where we all met up again after spending ages away from each other. And Tai calls it a great umbrella." Matt said, tapping the wall with his fingers.

"Well we spend summers in the park."

"And it could have been after the summer holidays, after our third mission. When the Kamiyas went to see their grandparents and the girls went on a trip together, and the others were all doing other things."

"And when we came back we went to the orchard and . . . 

"Tai commented on the great oak being a great umbrella against the sun!"

The two turned and bolted, grabbing their motorbikes and starting off.

            Matt and Tk bolted up the hill, they reached the top and slipped the glasses on. Matt frowned slightly as he noticed the metal box underneath the tree, he twisted a small switch on the glass frames and the vision intensified. He managed to make out a sheet of paper in the box, nothing else. Sighing he looked over at his little brother.

"Do we have any shovels with us?"

            Half an hour later after tricking people into thinking there was a science dig going on the pair had 'borrowed' some shovels from a group of diggers nearby and had dug the box out. Matt sat down pulling a knife from his shoes and slipped it in-between the two edges. After fiddling round for a minute he managed to pry it open and he pulled the paper out.

_The second step is now in front of you._

_Fed up of moving from house to house. With parents listening in._

_You declared that you would find a place that was yours and yours alone._

_So you found an abandoned warehouse, that your father once used._

_It was in disrepair but you loved it so._

_After a month of cleaning and furnishing you claimed it as your own._

_You meet there every morning before the start of school, and weekends for the day._

_In there you will find the final clue to save your friends._

Sliding the paper into his pocket Matt ran back down to his motorbike, Tk following him. This time it wasn't a riddle, they was toying with them. They must have been watching them for months to have found out all the information they had. The painful thing was, was that the pair hadn't noticed and because of that there friends were now in danger. They wouldn't win, Matt vowed t himself, he and Tk would save Kari and Tai or die trying.

~*~

            Tai could here Kari's muffled cries from behind her gag and he glared at the beefy man in front of him. After they had been knocked out someone had untied them and retied them separately. The man smiled evilly and picked Tai up and tucked him under one arm, Kari was placed under his other. He strode through the metal halls, making his way into a huge room. Tai found himself staring at two sets of chains attached to the wall. Wires ran from the metal bands to a computer and it struck him that it was some kind of torture device. Whoever was supposed to be arriving Tai hoped to god they would arrive soon.

_To be continued . . ._


	2. Chapter Two

Author's notes: Second chapter in my Sequel to Teenage Agent Two. I have been having er . . . problems in school, now that it is over maybe I can get back to writing. Sorry for the long delay.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Japanese secret service or some of the ideas for the weapons I nicked a few from T.V. shows.

Teenage Agent Two. Chapter Two.

            Tk run up the fire escape pulling back the bolt of the door and running inside. The floor had been swept and some of Kari's photos had been enlarged and stuck on the wall, there was a set of coat pegs each with  a name above it. Tk didn't bother taking his coat off instead he went into the door on his right, while Matt went into the door on the left. Tk stepped into the 'Smart room.' It had lots of various electronic equipment including a computer, there was also a bookshelf containing anything from comics and romance novels to thick hard back volumes on the making of computer micro chips. Tk went over to the table picking things up and placing them down again when he realised they didn't have anything of use to him. He was beginning to get frantic, he ran over to the book case and started pulling them out and shaking them before dropping it and moving on. He stared at the floor which was littered in books, nothing he had found nothing!

            Matt looked round at the 'Mini Kitchen' there was a small wooden table and nine chairs and some cushion on the window ledge. There was a metal counter at the end, which had a small fridge and a small gas stove, like the ones people use for camping. There is a sink, which only has cold water but there is a kettle beside it so it doesn't matter. Matt growls and runs forwards, throwing some of the draws open and rummaging through them, spoons, knives, forks, pits, pans, nothing else. Matt pulls the fridge open, nothing but a loaf f bread. Glaring he runs out the room he meets Tk in the hallway. The pair turn to the last door, opening it they step inside. The final room is the 'Cosy Room.' It's the most used room of them all, Mimi managed to get some leftover light pink carpet which they've put down, the walls which unlike the rest of the warehouse were plaster. So after putting together their money they went out and bout some white paint, Kari blew up twelve photos one of each of their digimon and Tk helped her in drawing their crests beneath. To anyone else they would look like some computer image that the kids had made. They then pestered their parents into buying a few things for them. Matt's dad bought nine beanbags, each the colour of one of the nine crests. While Sora's and Tai's parents got them the matching sofa and armchair. There is a small fire which is kept alight only in the winter by the stacks of firewood they keep at the side when they collect them in summer. But today a sheet of paper pinned up with a knife is hanging there. A few well chosen words printed in black ink, **Anoyo Islands. Live or Die?**

            The wind whipped past Tk as he poked his head out through the plane window, staring at the landscape before he quickly retreated back inside.

"Squirt can you look up Anoyo Islands on the spy database, I want us to know all we can about them."

Matt called out from the driver's seat, he was always a better flyer than Tk. Turning to his watch Tk typed a few buttons. Yes, No, Yes, Yes, No, Yes, Aha! Tk glanced over the information and read it to Matt.

"Anoyo Islands, the definition of Anoyo is the other world or theworld of the dead. This islands were named as such because of the strange disappearances over the centuries. It was discovered that there were vicious animals living there which that had eaten the explorers and other people that had visited. Though recently some of the greatest explorers in the world have died out there, which in turn is odd seeing as they would be able to handle the creatures there. Helicopters have been spotted flying in that direction, further investigation shall be going on next month."

Matt snorted, "Next month? Couldn't they have done things faster?"

"Probably didn't think it was a big deal."

"Typical of Genjo and the crew."

"We're over the sea now."

Matt nodded and checked the controls, he paused and enlarged the picture.

"We found them."

"Great."

Matt slowly brought the plane in sweeping over the island then back again. On the way back he spotted a clearing, when he got closer he saw a small metal building. He slowly went in, landing on the edge, just out of view.

            Tk wiped the sweat from his face, wearing leather in a tropical jungle probably wasn't the best idea. But the jacket would protect his top half if he was attacked so he needed it. Matt looked back at his brother and nodded, the pair bolted to the next tree. Peering round the edge Tk saw that they were close to the base now, he could see would looked like a garage door obviously for their vehicles. And above it was a helipad, there was a tree next to the base, it's branches leaning over slightly. Bingo. Tk quickly climbed into the tree, he turned and walked along one of the branches. When he got to the end he jumped, his hands latched onto a branch from the next tree. He swung himself up, landing on the branch. He carried on doing this jumping from one tree to another until he got to the last tree. He pulled his glasses on and looked around, he couldn't detect any cameras. Smiling he pulled the sunglasses off and pocketed them. He crawled along the branch until he got to the end. The branch was higher than the helipad but it wasn't inline with it. There was a big gap from the end of the branch to the edge of Helipad. Biting his lip Tk stood up and bent his knees, he pushed off from the branch. His fingers stretched out before him as he fell through the air, his hands landed on cold metal and he clung on to it. He groaned and looked down, quite a fall if he let go now, and he could see a camera just below him. He breathed deeply and swung his legs up, he managed to scrambled onto the side. He let out a sigh of relief and looked over at the tree, Matt was smiling at him. He jumped and managed to land half on, half off the Helipad. Tk rolled his eyes at his brother, just because he was taller. The two then started walking over to the door, Matt suddenly held an arm out in front of Tk. He pointed upwards, there was camera hidden in a plant, it's lens was pointed at the door. Tk swore in French under his breath. Matt walked beneath the camera, just out of view and gestured for Tk to join him. Matt locked his hands together make a foot stand for Tk. The shorter blonde stepped up and blew on the leaves making it look like it was windy. As he did this he slowly shifted the leaves to cover the camera. He jumped down and pulled out the ice spray, spraying it on the lock he quickly slammed his foot into it. The lock broke and the pair slipped inside.

            The refreshing cool of air conditioning was the first thing to hit him, the next was the sterile smell of chemicals. Hw wrinkled his nose, he hated that smell it reminded him of hospitals. He didn't like Hospitals. They always made him remember the past, and the past was very painful. He looked left and right no sign of anyone, the corridor went on for a bit before breaking off. Two sets of stairs going two different ways. There were also two camera at the top of each set of stairs, moving left and right. Matt pulled Tk into the shadows, luckily enough the camera didn't quite reach them.

"What do we do now?"

"Go either up or down."

Matt glared at the cameras, a few ideas rushing through his head. They could both go one way, but if they chose the wrong path then they would be wasting time. Time which could mean Tai's and Kari's lives. But if they split up it would be easier to get caught, the pair depended on each other when it came to fighting. They worked together as one, defending each other as if they were born to do it. He clicked his tongue, why did these missions always have difficult choices to make? There was the sound of two pairs of shoes echoing down the corridor. Matt winced, of all time why did they have to come now? Dragging his brother into a corner the pair pressed themselves against the wall hiding in the shadows. Two men dressed in blue uniforms walked down the corridor.

"You'd swear with the way they were going on we would be attacked any minute now!"

"I know! I mean geez they didn't have to yell at us to go and remove a couple of leaves from the view of the camera."

The other one nodded and pulled the door open and walked through onto the Helipad, they stepped back through seconds later.

"Hold on a second." One suddenly declared, turning to face his partner. "Did that door have some ice on it?"

"What?!"

"It only had a little, but I swear it did."

"Maybe we should tell security."

They didn't get a chance, two hands had emerged from the shadows and smacked them on the back of the neck. The pair crumpled to the floor.

"Now what?" Tk hissed, "If those morons can work out that something's up they're going to figure out we're here **very** soon!"

"I know, I know." He turned and started walking down the corridor, "Let's go."

Tk didn't follow, when Matt looked back he could see his little brother rummaging through the man's pockets.

"What are you doing?"

"They might have something useful."

  
"Ah, voila." He said as he pulled out a mini device. It had a small screen and a few buttons. After coming up with when they were next on duty and where it was it then came up with a map.

"It's got all the levels."

Matt let out a low whistle, "This things goes really far underground."

Tk nodded and ran his fingers over the area they were. "What now?"

Matt took the device and flicked to the last level. There was a small room labelled 'Prison.'

"That will be where they are holding them." He smiled at Tk, "Come one we have friends to save."

~*~

            Tai groaned and opened his eyes, the light from the florescent lights was bright and shining in his eyes. He blinked and looked to the side, the man that had dragged him and Kari here was standing by a computer. When he had tried to put Tai and Kari in the bindings they had put up a fight, after a lot of punching and kicking the man had knocked out the pair and had tied them in while they were unconscious. There was a clicking sound and somebody walked over, they were hidden in the shadows but Tai could tell that whoever they were was smirking.

"They've arrived."

"You are certain?" The man asked gruffly.

"Of course I'm certain Kenko." They snapped, he could hear the person try and steady their breathing.

"The cameras are staying in one position."

"They've done that before, frozen and not moved."

"Ah yes, but not all the ones leading here. As if someone was stopping them from moving while they snuck past."

Tai saw a flash of white, that someone was smiling a rather evil grin. Flashing their pearly white teeth about.

"Let's give them a reason to hurry up shall we?"

Kenko nodded and turned back to the computer, an insane grin on his face.

"No one fights me and gets away with it." He hissed, and he switched a red button. Pain shot through Tai's system and he felt Kari jerk awake beside him. He bit his lip, it felt like fire was flowing through his body. Through his blurry vision he could see Kenko turn a knob. The pain intensified and the scream he had been containing burst from his mouth. The only sound he could hear was his and Kari's screaming, the sound ringing in his ears.

            A few corridors away Matt and Tk stopped dead as the sound of their friend's screams of pain reached them. Fear gave their bodies adrenaline and abounding all subtly the two boys launched themselves down the winding corridors. 

_Sorry it's short._

_To be continued  . . . . _

"Stop! Stop!" Tk walks over to Madmaddie, Ken smiling beside him.

"What is it Tk?"

"Well **you** forgot the previews."

"Opps." Madmaddie says, she turns and runs out the room. There is a loud clanging sound of metal on metal then a crashing and a lot of mutterings.

"She really aught to stop writing so many stories." Ken says smirking.

"She's taking on too much."

"Blame the muse, it decided to come back in full force."

Tk sighs and he and Ken sit down with the rest of the digidestined.

"Aha!"

**The world is changing . . .**

"Guys is the sky supposed to be pitch black at ten in the morning?"

"No."

"Thought not."

**New forms of fighting are coming . . . .**

"I'm different Ken, I'm changing and so are you."

"But changing into what Tk?"

"I'm afraid I don't know, but whatever it is that's morphing inside of us is very strong."

"So strong we may not be able to control it."

**And a war is about to start . . . **

"They're everywhere!"

"How are we going to get out of this?"

"I don't know. But whatever you do, don't look to your right."

"Wonderful, we are surrounded by crazed Digimon that are intent on killing us and a great big ugly thing is now stomping over to crush us with it's feet. Absolutely perfect."

"Don't you mean Perfecto?"

**And the great fighters of the war are . . . **

"The great and wonderful Digidestined at your service. Please no need for screaming."

"Matt please stop bowing at imaginary Digimon or I might have to get you to a mental home."

**They are out to save the world . . .**

"So our military plans are  . . ."

"To go in there kick butt and get out."

"We're gonna die aren't we?"

"Yep."

**That is if they can stop fighting between themselves . . .**

"Shut up the pair of you! I'm not in the mood for this."

"You're never in the mood for anything. I swear the older you got the more boring you become." 

"Yeah, that's probably the reason her last date was well over three months ago."

"Matt!"

The Digidestined star in the new fic . . . . **The Crests Within.**

Coming to a computer screen near you!


	3. Chapter Three

Author's notes: This chapter will include some Takari hints, action will also be included. But there will be even more in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Japanese secret service or some of the ideas for the weapons I nicked a few from T.V. shows.

Teenage Agent Two. Chapter Three.

            Tk and Matt bolted down the corridor following the screams. Upon reaching a huge metal door Matt snarled and yanked the ice spray out of his pocket and literally froze the whole door in attempt to reach his friends. When the screams abruptly stopped Matt found that his heart had also done so for a second. Smashing his foot into the door beside Tk's they ran inside. At the other end they saw a limp Tai and Kari hanging from the wall. Moving over they quickly checked for a pulse before gently undoing them and bringing them down.

"Kari, please answer me." Tk whispered as he pushed a lock of sweat soaked hair from her forehead. He cradled her head in his lap, whispering endlessly to her as he tried to wake her up. Matt had lent Tai up against the wall and was turning on his watch.

"Cub One to base. We have found them, medical attention will be needed and –

Someone pressed the button on his watch, terminating the link. "You didn't think I would let you get away with this that easily?" Matt looked up at the person talking to him. He blinked when he released the speaker was a woman. She had tanned skin and heartless green eyes, but what struck him the most was that she had white hair. She smiled at him, her perfect white teeth flashing in the light. She raised a perfectly manicured hand and gave him a wave as she turned and walked away. That Lady was way too perfect, Matt thought darkly to himself. A hand clamped hold of his shoulder and he looked up into the beefy face of Kenko.  Matt was hoisted off the floor by his shoulder and sent flying over Kenko's head, he slammed into the wall. The world around him flickered in and out of focus as he rubbed his eyes. Kenko raised a fist, to smash into Matt. When a pair of arm's snaked round his neck. He chocked immediately reaching behind him to the boy that was now strangling him. Matt growled as he saw Kenko grab Tk by the scruff of his neck and try to pull him off, Matt leapt forwards slamming his foot into the man's gut. Kenko grunted and knocked Matt away with one hand while he grabbed Tk with the other and hurled him across the room. Tk landed and rolled a few times, absorbing the impact. He stood up to find himself being tackled by Kenko, the man's hands grabbing hold of Tk's throat cutting of his air. Tk chocked as he world began to dance, black specs appearing before his eyes, as he gasped trying to get air into his lungs. "Leave him alone!" Matt jumped onto Kenko's back beating his fists against him. Tk went limp in his hands and Kenko flung him away like a rag doll before turning on his brother. The pair became locked in combat, but it only lasted for a matter of seconds. Matt was knocked on the back of the neck, his eyes rolling as his knees gave way. Kenko chuckled and grabbed the pair dragging them away.

            Tk groaned and slowly opened his eyes, he looked up at a metal ceiling.

"Glad to see you up Squirt."

Tk groaned and rubbed his throat, Kenko was going to regret ever attacking them. He looked round releasing he was in a small room, much like the one he was in before. It was round and had a computer opposite them, there was once again the same chains only this time there were four. Tk hissed Tai and Kari still unconscious, were in two, he and Matt in the last ones. The white haired female walked in, Kenko on her heels. She smirked at the blondes before clapping her hands. Kenko turned and slapped Tai and Kari round the face. The pair groaned and slowly woke up.

"You *£!#@$" Swearwords spewed out of Tai's mouth as he glared at Kenko. The man smiled and slammed a fist into tai's jaw, Kari let out a surprised scream.

"Hush, hush now. We have business to get down to."

"You're Hakuma aren't you?" The lady flashed Tk that annoyingly perfect smile and ran a hand through her white hair. "That would be correct."

"White Devil huh? Well you sure got the devil's looks." Matt commented snidely, to most it would have sounded like a stupid comment. But Tk knew different, his brother had obviously remembered Genjo's words_. You won't be able to think probably with anger clouding your vision. _If they got her angry enough maybe she would slip some information.

"What did you just say?" She hissed, turning her eyes too Matt. "Hakuma means White Devil and I said that it was a perfect name seeing as you looked like the devil." Her emerald green eyes seemingly emotionless came to life, anger sprouting within them.

"I am called Hakuma because my hair is white and I cause havoc like that of a devil."

"You sure there isn't another reason?" Tk asked innocently, his lips twitching slightly as he tried to repress a smile. She glared at them, flicking her hair over her back as she turned and stalked over to the computer.

"Did your parents call you that when you were born? Cause you can't have been a nice looking baby."

"For your information Agents, my name is Akemi. I came up with the name Hakuma when I dyed my hair white before I went into the criminal business." She called over her shoulder as she the computer screen flickered into life. "Akemi, remember that." Matt hissed out of the corner of his mouth to Tk. The smaller blonde nodded and squinted at the computer screen.

"Don't be nosey Little Blonde." Kenko called out turning and standing behind Akemi, blocking his view.

"Uh, Matt, Tk?" The pair looked over at Tai and Kari who were staring at them.

"Yes?"

**"Since when were you agents?!" **Tai exploded, glaring at the pair savagely.

"Ah, that. Well you see –

"No time for past stories children. We're here to talk business."

"What kind of business?" Matt asked her.

"Why the Japanese Secret Service business of course."  Tk and Matt pulled a face. Tk scrunched up his nose, an action he did that when he was confused or thoughtful. Kari always said it made him look incredibly cute.

"Why would we tell you?"

"Because if you don't I hurt your friends." She smiled and blew them a kiss before sauntering out the room. Kenko laughed and went after her, switching the light off as he went. "You can't get away in pitch black can you?"

"Yes we can." Matt hissed after the man's retreating back.

            Tai stared long and hard in what he thought was the direction of Matt and Tk. Though it was difficult to tell in the darkness, there wasn't a single window in the room. He gave up after a while, groaning and leaning his pounding head against the cool metal wall.

"They make these things so tight." Tai jolted slightly when Tk's voice broke the quietness that hung in the air. "What do they make tight?"

"The handcuff things."

"I think you'll find it's to stop us from escaping." Tai commented sarcastically, closing his eyes. It didn't make any difference if they were open anyway. In the dark Tk smirked and shook his head. He twisted his hand pressing forward at the same time, something he had been doing for the last few minutes. As a result his hand had slowly been edging forward. The room was small, so everything had been pushed close together. So there wasn't that much of a distance between Matt and Tk. His fingertips brushed along something, Matt's jeans. The blonde smiled to himself and pressed forward a bit more. He found Matt's pocket, showing a triumphant smile the blonde pulled out the hair gel tube. After fiddling round for a bit he managed to get the top off and he held it to Matt's restraint. When the substance was applied the metal bean to fizz, Matt could feel it dissolving on his wrist. Once enough had gone he pulled his arm away and taking the test tube from his brother he did the same procedure with the other restraint.

"Ugh, I don't think you were supposed to be near the metal when it was dissolving." Matt commented as he rubbed his burnt wrists. He stumbled over to the wall and flicked a switch on. Light flooded the room, causing Tai to groan and screw up hi eyes.

"Couldn't you have warned us Ishida?" He growled, but by the smile on the brunette's face Matt could tell he was only joking.

"Uh, there are no keys Squirt."

"Maybe they're not as stupid as you thought." Tai commented lightly, opening one eye to stare at his best friend.

"Try the computer."

"What?"

"Try the computer Matt, it is probably computerised." The three stared at Kari before Matt turned back to the computer an amazed look still plastered on his face. He played around for a bit, trying to work our what to do.

"Er what do I press exactly?"

"Try going to the main menu and pressing the test subjects option."

Matt pulled a face and did as Tai told him to, surprisingly enough it came up with four areas each for the four torture equipment. Pressing the release button on three of them he turned back to his friends.

"How'd you know that?" Matt asked as he walked over and pulled Tai up. "I was watching her playing around with it earlier." Tk chuckled as he wrapped his arms round Kari's waist, her arms round his neck. "I think the pair of you would make good agents." Matt nodded his agreement as they walked over to the door.

            Matt after opening the door stuck his head out and grimaced, the corridor had quite a few cameras and the occasionally patrol came over every now and again. Matt quietly shut the door and turned to face the others. "Any ideas?"

"A distraction?"

"Kari I love you." Tk declared as he turned and started looking through his pockets, he didn't notice the blush that covered her cheeks. He pulled a pen out of his pocket, smiling happily.

"Er Tk, what's so good about a pen?"

"It's not an ordinary pen. It's a tester of Jakuchu."

"Who?"

"Jakuchu, he makes all the gadgets and weapons and so on. And this," He declared, waggling it around, "He gave to me to without Genjo knowing, he wanted me to try it out."

"What is it?"

"It's a tranquiliser."

"How many shots?"

"Five."

Matt nodded thoughtfully, he then opened the door and looked out. Seeing no one the four quickly run down the corridor once again using the freezing trick to stop the cameras from seeing them. A few corridors down they turned round a corner to see a man coming down.

"Uh oh." Matt whispers as the guy raises a walkie talkie to his mouth. "Tk!" Nodding the blonde presses down the end of the pen, a small dark fires out the front, hitting the man. He freezes for a second before collapsing on the floor. Matt smiles slightly, "You can tell Jakuchu is works when we get back." He grabs the guy by the shirt and keeping to the walls walks away from the camera dragging the man across the floor to a cupboard, in which he dumps him in. The four glanced at each other before running down the metal corridors.

            Matt hissed as he skidded to a stop, he could hear the pound of many feet beyond the metal doors. "There's lot's of people behind the door."

"Ya think?" Tai whispered sarcastically, Matt turned and glared at his friend. "I think Tai is getting over being ill." Tk commented lightly as he looked over at two who had gone into a staring contest. Kari giggled as she leaned against Tk's shoulder, the blonde still had one arm round her waist.

"Give me a lift up." Matt said, Tai nodded  and hooked his hands together. The blonde stood up and sprayed the air vent above him in ice. After kicking it through he crawled along it, peering through the grate at the end Matt got a look at the room. A long way below him soldiers and other people mingled below him. They were pulling on bullet proof clothing and setting their guns up. Matt paused when he heard one of them mention Tai and Kari, he pressed his ear against the vent.

"You mean they're gonna torture the kiddies?"

"Yeah, then when the blondes have told her all 'bout the secret service we're going to get in there and take control."

"I'm just glad that I applied for this job and got in. I'm proud to say that I'm part of Hakuma's specially hand chosen army."

Matt growled and turned round, he made his way down the right hand passage in the end it became to small to crawl down, so was the right. With a sigh of frustration he made it back out and jumped down beside his friends. "It's full completely and there's no way out through the air vents."

"So what do we do now?"

"We have to go through the room, if we can make it to the other side the we'll be fine."

The four looked at each other and nodded, Matt opened the door slightly peering through. "Well, here we go. Let's go and get ourselves killed." Tai mumbled as he looked through the crack in the door, Matt smiled and shook his head. "Get ready to run." The four positioned themselves. "Go!" They sprung forward flinging the door open and running in. The men were so surprised it took them a while to register what was going on, by then Tk had gotten his pen out. He shot at the four men closest to them and they ran past. They were at the door when the soldiers got their minds back. They lifted their guns and fired, but not at them. The doorway started to crumble under the rain of bullets. Tai and Matt ran through, covering their heads as metal pelted them. Tk cried out as the doorway crumpled, leaving the exit completely blocked. Growling he grabbed Kari's hand and pulled her to the right, disappearing down a different corridor. Bullets followed them, he yanked a door to a room open and shoved Kari in before following her. He could hear the sound of metal falling as the corridor was brought down around them. Kari whimpered slightly as a chunk of metal slammed into the door denting it. The firing stopped and they could hear the sound of somebody walking across the ground.

"We got them."

"Yeah there's no way they could of survived that."

Tk let out a sigh of relieve and looked over at Kari. They had ended up in a cupboard, a now dented cupboard. Kari squirmed slightly, a flash of pain making it's way across her face. "What's the matter?"

"Something's poking into by back."

Tk looked over her shoulder to see a piece of shrapnel had punctured the wall and was poking her. "Don't struggle it will dig into your back." He whispered as he gently hooked his hands under her arms and pulled her towards him. The wall groaned, without Kari holding it up it began to close in, Kari let out a muffled yell and buried her face in Tk's chest. The wall stopped after a while, leaving Kari and Tk pressed up against each other. "We're not going to get out are we?" Tk blinked at her words. A small smile crept across his face as he wrapped his arms round her, "Of course we are, we'll think of something. So don't you dare start giving up on me." She looked up and smiled at the blonde, gratitude shining in her eyes. She then placed her face against his shoulder as one hand gently stroked his cheek. He smiled slightly allowing her scent to take over his senses.

"Well we have ourselves a little problem. So tell me Tk, how do we get out?" Tk laughed at her words, immediately stifling them when he realised that they might hear him. "Can you sit back a bit?" Kari shuffled back a bit, smirking at Tk. The blonde dug in his pockets, pulling out the hair gel tube. Kari smiled broadly at him, "Well ain't you a smart little agent."

            Matt groaned as he looked at the rubble behind him and Tai. "What now? They will be okay, won't they?" Tai asked, his chocolate eyes looking fearfully at Matt.

"They should be, Tk and Kari will –

"Will what Little Blonde?"

Matt turned round to see Kenko standing behind him, the man cracked his knuckles and smiled at the pair. "Tk and Kari will be fine. It's us I'm worried about." Matt whispered as he started to walk backwards. Men began to emerge from the corridor joining Kenko and backing him up against the two. "Run!" Matt screamed, the two turned and bolted down the corridors. Kenko smiled, "I always love a good game of cat and mouse."

_To be continued . . ._


	4. Chpater Four

Author's notes: Okay, I know it's been a while since I updated this. But I finally got round to finishing this off! It's kinda short. Hope you like the last chapter of Teenage Agent Two.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, the Japanese secret service or some of the ideas for the weapons I nicked a few from T.V. shows.

Teenage Agent Two. Chapter Four.

            Matt skidded round the corridor, Tai just behind him as they bolted through the maze of metal passages. The pounding of booted feet rang out behind them as they continued to run for their lives. Matt frowned, he had a lot of things to do and only a short amount of time to do them in. He had to not die at the hand of Kenko, find Tk and Kari and get out of here before the security was boosted up a few notches. Therefore meaning no escape. Giving them a couple of minutes in which to beat a group of thirty men when they didn't have any weapons. Could things get any worse? A rain of bullets descended upon them as they reached a seemingly ongoing corridor. He just had to ask. Matt swore heavily in Japanese and English as he reached the end of the corridor and apparently the end of the road. As the door was barred shut and defiantly wasn't going to open up. A cruel laugh rang out as the two boys were surrounded, thirty guns pointed at their chests. Things were not looking good.

~*~

            Kari scrambled across the floor and struggled to her feet. Looking back at Tk who clambered through the hole he had created with the metal dissolving gel. "Time to get out."

"Yeah Tk, but how?"

"Honestly Kari, do you have no imagination?" Tk said with a smirk as he gestured behind her, the brunette looked over her shoulder at the metal boxes before turning back to her friend.

"And?" The blonde rolled his eyes at her and marched over to the boxes, melting the lock with the gel. "If my guess is correct we are in a storage room which means that these boxes will be filled with . . ." He flung the lid open, to see about a hundred sleek black rifles lying inside.

"Guns!"

"Right and they can help us get out of here. Now let's go find our brothers and save their arses." Kari smiled and laughed, reaching over to the box.

"Let's."

~*~

            "Should I shoot you on the spot or cut your insides open?" Matt pulled a face as Kenko talked to them about how he was going to 'Horribly, disgustingly, horribly and very very nastly murder them.' As the man had put it. Apparently he didn't have a good vocabulary.

"Could you just leave us be instead?" The groups turned and looked at Tai stupidly, apparently he was the first to ask such a thing. Well most had run screaming on sight at seeing  the group so, Matt supposed, they had a right to be surprised.

"No, we're not gonna just leave you alone." Kenko spat out, doing a poor impression of Tai's voice. "We're gonna kill you nastly, disgustingly and-"

"Very very horribly." Matt suggested, a smirk playing across his face as he stared at the group before him. If he was gonna die he might as well have some fun before snuffing it.

"Right that's it Blondie! You are dead." Kenko readied his gun, about to pull the trigger when a voice boomed through the corridor.

"I think not." And all hell was let loose.

~*~

            Back at the Secret Service headquarters Genjo was not having the best of days himself. Sitting in front of him were not only Matt and Tk's parents but the Kamiyas as well.

"So Tk and Matt, who happen to be secret agents, are out there trying to save my children with a bunch of gadgets. Correct?" A nod. "They don't know where they are going, just following some odd clues to what is most likely a trap?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear God, they're dead!" An uneasy look made it's way across Genjo's face. He was good at his job, good at telling people what to do, he could deal with grief well (Something you got used to in this business) but he could never handle comforting people. He stared as Mrs Kamiya broke down into hysterical sobs.

"It'll be alright. My children, as much as I hate to admit it, are good at this. They saved mine and Malcolm's lives. They will save Tai and Kari as well, I'm sure of it." The brown haired woman looked up into the earnest face of Nancy Takaishi. "I'm sure they will call back soon." The woman nodded as she stared into her friend's determined face. Oh boys, Genjo thought, you had better come back, I don't know what your parents will do if you don't.

~*~

            Bullets ricocheted off the walls and ceiling. Slamming into the men who weren't given a chance to so much as try and dodge them. Sadly enough Kenko was not one of those men, frowning he pushed himself off the floor from where he had dived when the first bullet had been shot. Growling he grabbed a rifle from the floor and pointed it at the blonde and brunette, firing at them. The first bullet embedded itself in the wall next to the blonde's head. Which quickly disappeared.

            "Did we get them Tk?" Tk looked over and smiled at Kari. "Yeah, we got about a quarter of them but Kenko looked pretty mad." Nodding Kari, reloaded her gun. An ability Tk had taught her moments before they had raced down the corridors in search of their brothers. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Tk pop his head round the corner and pull it back as an array of bullets went his way.

"Gone." Kari nodded and shouldered the rifle, smiling Tk darted over to her and grabbing her hand raced down the corridor.

            Matt growled and pushed a lock of sweat soaked hair from his forehead. He had instantly worked out what Tk was trying to achieve when the pair had started shooting at the group of men. A distraction. Spinning round he had grabbed Tai's arm and dragged him past some of the occupied men and opened a door and slipped inside. Shutting it after them they had firmly locked it, turning round Matt noticed the computers covering the walls as he walked over to the door opposite them. "You gonna use the ice thing again?"

"Maybe, but I'm running out." Matt replied as Tai came to stand beside him as the blonde bent down to examine the  lock.

"You could always ask us." Both boys yelped, begging the powers above not to have any more trouble, as they turned round and faced –

"Tk? Kari?"

Tk laughed, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked at the surprised boys before him. "Yeah, who'd you think it was?"

"Never mind, just don't do that again. Alright?" Kari nodded as Tai pulled her into a hug.

"You found us, how?" Matt asked looking at his own younger sibling, no words were needed to see if the other was alright. They already knew how the other felt. Their bond had gotten stronger over their few but dangerous adventures as secret agents. "Tracking device on the watches, remember?"

"The watches." Matt whispered, looking over at the metallic surface on his wrist. "We should say that we're alright but need backup."

"Hakuma will track it but they have to know."

"We'll need to move quick after we've called and get back to the plane."

"Can it take all of us?"

"It's gonna have to." Tk replied turning back to smile at Tai and Kari who were looking at them expectantly. Tk smiled and tapped a few buttons on his watch, his earring extended and he started talking into it.

"Genjo? You there? Genjo!" Matt looked at Tk questioningly. "It's just static. The base must block the transmission." Matt frowned tuning the piece of information over in his mind.

"The whole island must be protected against transmission." Tk's reply was to swear savagely as he dropped his arm, letting it hang at his side again.

"What are we going to do?" Matt smiled as he turned round, his eyes once again landing on the computers in the room.

"A good agent always uses what he's given."

Matt's fingers flew across the keyboard, his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. Tk was under the desk fiddling around with some of the wires, attaching his watch to them.

"Since when did you to become so good with computers?"

"Hanging out with Izzy helped."

"And we were put through a training session when we came back from our first mission. It had a computer course in it." Tk's muffled answer sounded from underneath the desk before he pulled himself out. "All attached."

"Right, hold on. I'm nearly there." Matt's eyes narrowed as he pulled the mouse and clicked one last button. "Done. Genjo are you there?"

There was the sound of a chair scraping across the floor before Genjo's slightly worried voice sounded over the speaker. "Boys? Is that you? What's happened?"

"Okay, we have to be quick, we're hooked up to their base's computer. Hakuma is really a woman named Akemi. She was intending on torturing us until she got the information on the Secret Service that she wanted. She was then gonna break into the HQ."

"And they planned on getting you by taking Kari and Tai."

"Right, the pair are both here and are safe though they might need some medical attention when they get back. But we need back up." The four spun round when an alarm went off and the with the sound of pounding feet soon following.

"How many?"

"Haven't a clue, a hundred men maybe more. They're all specially trained to take the service over so they've got to be good."

"We'll get everything ready."

"Right, bye." Matt terminated the link and turned to face the three. Tk turned and tugging the gel out of his pocket he melted the lock on the door before the four slipped into the shadows and ran down the corridor.

            Matt smiled as he poked his head round the corridor to see an empty hallway. "All clear." The four ran cross the silver surface as they made for the exit. A hand suddenly descended upon Tai's back, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and picking him up. "You didn't think I was going to let you get away that easily did you?" Kenko's voice hissed in the boy's ear. Tai was then, rather casually, thrown over the man's shoulder. He cried out as he skidded across the floor, landing on one of his burns. Matt spun round and seeing what the brute had done to his friend, punched the guy. The two began to spar, the deadly dance going from one side to the room to the other as both opponents tried to gain a upper hand. However Kenko had not tracked his friends through a huge building, been attacked, tortured(if only for a short amount of time) and chased through the building being shot at. The past day's events seemed to catch up with Matt in that fight. He began to loose. Which is when Tk joined the fray, diving in to save his brother. The two brothers took the man on, exchanging punches and kicks. Kenko scowled and bent down yanking a thin water pipe from the wall, and holding it tightly in his hands. Swinging the metal pipe like a weapon, the man turned and slammed one end into Matt's head and the other into Tk's stomach. He was stupid, but not stupid enough to know when he was outnumbered. So when both boys fell to the ground he turned and ran, right into Kari. The brunette threw him a punch as she staggered backwards.

"You're not going anywhere."

"You think a little runt like you is going to sop me." Diving for Kari he grabbed her by the hair and repeatedly punched her. Anger sprang in three boys hearts, two to those who were like an elder brother to her(well seeing as Tai was you can expect him to be overprotective) and to one that considered the girl his best friend. Matt and Tai slammed into the man, kicks and punches raining down on any flesh they could reach. While Tk yanked Kari out of Kenko's arms and dragged the near unconscious girl away. Tk gently stroked Kari's hair back from her forehead. A low moan made it's way out of her mouth as he gently cradled the girl to his chest. Kenko was going to pay.

            Tai pulled his fist back and slammed it into Kenko's face once, twice, three, four times. Tai paused allowing the man to back away only for Matt to slam the metal pipe into the back of Kenko's head.

"How do you like it?" Matt spat out as he wiped some blood from his lip. Dropping the pipe to the floor he and Tai raced over to Tk who was already carrying Kari out the door. They reached the exit to hear Kenko roar in fury as they tried to leave. The man's face was bright red and you could practically see the fire in his eyes. He charged. Swearing Matt dipped into his back pocket, he pulled out his gameboy and smiled. Pressing a few of the buttons he tossed the device towards the annoyed man and ran. A huge explosion sounded behind them, the flames spreading from the doorway of the building to the forest. The huge trees quickly catching on fire. The four sprinted through burning forest, ducking the collapsing tress and spreading fires as they went. They reached the mini aeroplane, finding it still intact and working. Scrambling inside Tk gently strapped Kari into one of the seats before turning to Tai and pushing him into another. Matt and Tk quickly sat down, even if it was a bit squashed.

"We have to move fast, the whole forest is going up in flames." Nodding Matt quickly begun the engine and started moving off. Fire rained down on them as the plane pushed through the burning trees, Tk winced once again cursing his black leather jacket as the aeroplane started to get hot. Matt wiped the sweat off his brow before gripping the wheel tightly in his hands. He smiled to himself when he noticed a clearing in the distance. The plane took off, fighting past the flames that licked at it's body. Once clear of the forest Matt circled the island, noticing all the soldiers piling into the boats and taking off. Obviously trying to escape not only the island but also The Secret Service which they knew the children had called.

"I don't think so." Tk whispered, watching the Secret Service boats coming in as well as the helicopters and aeroplanes. The four watched happily as Hakuma was dragged out and handcuffed, then escorted onto one of the helicopters. Tai laughed, "Take that you stupid old cow!" Tk and Matt shared a look.

"Well, that's another er _interesting_ mission to add to our list."

            A week later and everything had gone back to normal or as normal as it could get in the Ishida/Takaishi household. Tai and Kari had been filled in on the whole secret agents thing and were healing nicely from their torture experience. Their 'excuse' had been that they were caught in a burning building. Which wasn't that far from the truth. Hakuma had been put in prison and would not be causing any more trouble. And their parents who had a habit of bonding in bad times had gone back to arguing with each other. And Tk and Matt were doing what they usually did when their parents argued.

"You stupid-"

"I'm stupid?! You conceited pig! I -"

"You are beginning to annoy me now Nancy!"

Tk looked over at Matt and smiled, his older brother just rolled his eyes and went back to the TV. Which was suddenly blocked from his view. Matt growled and leaned to the right trying to get a good look at the movie as his parents moved in front of it to argue. Tk laughed and picked his book up, things were fine. Tai and Kari now spent most days with them, even of it was at the base training. And until the next mission they were uninjured. He chuckled to himself once more when Matt grabbed a pillow and moved to sit right in front of the TV screen so he could see what was going on.

"Yamato Ishida you are not allowed to sit there! It's bad for your eyesight move back onto the couch."

"Yes son, you really should know better." Tk shook his head as Matt moved back to the couch, grumbling about stupid hypocritical parents and dropped back down beside his brother. Yep, everything was back to normal.

**The End.**

Ha ha, it's done! *Madmaddie dances about like a lunatic.* Alright, onto my other stories! The Crests Within in here I come!


End file.
